


雁灰 第12章 标记

by Lian_W



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_W/pseuds/Lian_W





	雁灰 第12章 标记

殷泉倏地爆发出惊悚寒意，直窜上脑门顶，将自己的思绪炸成天边一朵烟花。

他将浴室门推开，呈现在他眼前的不是他的大型脑洞。

没有什么陌生软糯的Omega，没有糜烂交孉的画面。

源绍瞳一个人歪坐在浴缸里。

他全身赤裸，疲软地倚靠着浴缸边沿，任由淋浴头喷出的水柱拍打自己，沥沥的水流淌过他潮红的脸颊，淌过他削薄的嘴唇，淌过他紧致的脖颈。他的长发随意地散落，有几缕湿漉漉地零乱地贴在他的额前、他的脸颊上，有几缕挂在他的肩头，盘在他凸起的肩胛骨和锁骨上。他在微微喘息，胸口起伏，激起令人浮想联翩的涟漪。

性感得一塌糊涂。

源绍瞳就是那个Omega！殷泉乱糟糟的头脑只能堪堪运转，他还有很多想问的问题，诸如：源绍瞳不是个Beta？他也注射抑制剂了吗？他为什么要隐瞒自己的身份？一个接一个，轰炸他的神经。最后是浓稠甜腻的气息将他唤回了神，这些问题的答案在当下都不重要了，因为他锁定了一条讯息：源绍瞳正在发情。

这个认知让浑身上下的血液都沸腾起来，随着生理上的兴奋，殷泉的信息素不受控制大量溢出，两人的信息素拥挤在狭小的浴室空间里。源绍瞳自然也闻到了他的气味，身体小幅度地打了个战栗，然后幽幽转醒，双眼挣扎地眯开，

源绍瞳怔怔地看着殷泉，似乎不明白殷泉为什么会出现在自己的房间内，而殷泉也总不好直接解释自己是从二楼书房阳台撬锁进来的，听着名不正言不顺，还怪变态的。一时间两个人沉默地对视，气氛陷入诡异的尴尬之中。

这种状态没有持续多久，大概又一波发情热袭来，源绍瞳难耐地挣动身子。他换了个姿势，把手臂搭上浴缸边沿，下巴懒懒地枕上去，情欲又重新染上他的双眸，他的视线变得涣散迷离，在殷泉身上出神流连。  
像是在心尖被轻轻抓挠了一下，殷泉仿佛都能听见自己击鼓般的心跳。这个姿势极大地鼓动了殷泉，他迈开腿，一步一步往前接近，最后停在源绍瞳跟前。

源绍瞳直勾勾地盯着殷泉的动作，因为殷泉停在很近的距离，迫使他仰起头来，暴露出脆弱好看的颈项，令人血脉喷张。真是奇怪，一个平时自律克制的人，沾染上色气与欲望，居然没有破灭般的违和，而是浑身上下散发着张扬的美艳。

殷泉喉结上下滚动，他情不自禁伸出手，想为源绍瞳拨开贴在额前的发丝，源绍瞳却顺势把脸颊贴了上来。他在殷泉的手心轻轻蹭动，他在冷水中浸泡许久，皮肤表面早就冰凉，此刻却贴上滚烫的热源，他享受地眯起了眼。冰火两重天的快感加剧了这股浪潮，他浑身都禁不住收紧摩挲，末了还停下来，伸出舌头舔舐殷泉的指尖。这具皮囊下好像更换了一个灵魂，遵从于内心最原始的渴求，放浪又轻狂。

没有一个Alpha能经得住Omega的撩拨，殷泉也不例外。接下来的事情就比较失控——他们一个站在浴缸外俯下身子，一个跪坐在浴缸里，唇齿厮磨。殷泉的双手侵略性地游走，他搓揉着源绍瞳脆弱敏感的后颈，享受他被把钳时的哆嗦战栗，想要惊呼地张大嘴，殷泉的舌尖趁机更霸道地深入他的口腔，掠夺他的呼吸。他的手沿着源绍瞳的脊柱下移，在他的腰际流连，最后停在他的股缝间。从头到尾，源绍瞳都没有抗拒，他用舌尖青涩地卷起殷泉的舌头，他将他的胳膊缠上殷泉的肩膀，主动拉进两人的距离。像默许，像撩人的邀请。

他们湿淋淋地滚到床上，纠缠到一起，他们的信息素暧昧地交融，像醇厚的烈酒，将屋子里的情愫引燃到最高点。Alpha的强健体魄倾倒性地压迫住Omega，殷泉扣住源绍瞳挣动抓挠的双手，然后放肆地冲撞开他的身体。

他凑上源绍瞳的肩膀，舔下他渗出的汗珠，吮吸他溶于体液的甜美。他们即将到达顶峰，他的生理器官产生反应，他即将成结，他就要俘获他心念多年的伴侣。他的嘴唇游走到源绍瞳后颈的腺体，抚慰性地亲吻，舔弄，黑暗之中，殷泉咧开了他的獠牙。

另他意想不到的是，就在即将标记之时，源绍瞳的上半身猛地翻了过来，他手肘抵上殷泉的咽喉，制止了标记的动作，把殷泉逼退地仰起了身子。

这个变故来得太突然，上一秒还干柴烈火，下一秒床伴翻脸比翻书还快，他们甚至还没到达高潮。殷泉只剩懵怔，不解地盯着源绍瞳。

源绍瞳没有迎上他疑惑的目光，他低垂着头，看不清神色，剧烈地喘息。殷泉看着他的嘴唇还在因为快·感轻轻发颤，尔后发出嘶哑的声音：“不要……不要标记我……”他说完，自己都觉得没有什么说服力，他滚动了一下喉结，然后把头埋到自己的臂弯间，闷闷的声音传出来，“起码现在……不要完全标记……”

他的声音被情欲所洗刷，微弱又沙哑，在殷泉听来就像在乞求。分别多年后再次见面的源绍瞳冷漠又疏离，强大而孤僻，即使他们同为搭档，他也从未暴露出这种近乎脆弱的神态，他甚至从来没向殷泉寻求过帮助。

这是源绍瞳进组后经历的第一次发情期，他在过往一定也有无数个发情期，把自己关在封闭的空间中，像今天这样，封锁住自己的信息素，封锁住失控的自我，一秒一秒地熬过漫长的特殊时期，用理智强硬地扼制本能。

殷泉沉思片刻，又将自己埋进他的身体。源绍瞳明显慌乱地瑟缩了一下，他现在恍恍惚惚，浑身酸软无力被人压在身底，如果Alpha强行标记他，他只能被迫接受，然后一辈子受到自己Alpha的影响，只要对方想让他臣服，强大的信息素袭来，他就只能软着腿接受，不容反抗，屈辱又无力。他不能接受心中的设想，随着动作，呜咽声倾漏出来。

殷泉感受到源绍瞳的不安，内心抽痛了一下，他扳过源绍瞳的脸，安抚地亲吻他的眉目，然后轻声说：“不要怕，让我临时标记，你也不想再继续忍受这几天的发情期了吧。”

他动作放得轻缓温柔，信息素也柔缓地弥散，感受着源绍瞳在他的撩拨下重新一点一点放松紧绷的身体。他们只做了一场普通的性爱，高潮来临之际他一口咬破源绍瞳后颈的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进去，完成了一个临时的标记，然后搂着昏睡过去的源绍瞳，在他额头上轻轻烙下一个吻。

慢慢来吧，他想，总得重建绍瞳对自己的信任。

唔，毕竟他的搭档还有这么多秘密瞒着自己。

他拨弄着源绍瞳的长发，渐渐地也陷入了沉沉的梦乡。


End file.
